Royals
by oliviapercival
Summary: Olivia Percival and Jace Wayland are in love. When Olivia is hurt by demons sent from Valentine, Jace sets out for revenge. Jace WaylandxOC oneshot OOC Jace Weyland


I whipped out a seraph blade whispering, "Castiel." It flared to life in response to its name just as the demon descended upon me. It was a demon I had never encountered before, with several heads, at least twenty legs like a crabs, but dripping in a thick green substance, and several rows of razor sharp teeth inside each gaping mouth. Valentine had sent multiple of these demons after me, and this was the last one, and I was growing tired.  
>It lunged straight for my neck, but I sliced one of its heads clean off, not noticing when it dissipated into its original dimension. What I wasn't prepared for was the next deathly set of teeth to already be on its way to me, so when I tried to flip out of the way, it had a strong, painful grip on my side. I bit back the scream of agony as its serrated teeth started to spin, having a chainsaw effect on my flesh. It felt as though my already burning side was dipped in boiling acid then torn apart piece by piece until it was a pile of unrecognizable skin and muscle, and I didn't even notice when the demon suddenly let go.<br>I was lifted into a pair of strong, familiar arms. My eyes opened just enough to let me see the face of my best friend, Alec, and his bright blue eyes. At the moment, all my mind could comprehend through the haze of pain was those sapphire orbs, filling to the brim with tears that didn't hesitate to fall. Those were all that kept my mind clear enough to find a reason to endure all this pain and not sink into the black abyss where there would be no pain. Unconsciousness beckoned to me, it's dark, numb fingers tempting me towards a place I would be unlikely to return from. Blue eyes...my tie to reality.  
>There was a light in the darkness threatening upon me, a bright glow that refused to be ignored. As I looked closer, I realized it was Jace, my angel, the boy I loved. I tried to think about him to tie me to the earth, but his perfection was too unrealistic for me to think of him as a tie to this dimension in this state. All I knew was that he was waiting for me, somewhere, but that place couldn't be earth, where only dank, horrible creatures reside. No, Jace would be waiting in heaven, if they even let me through the gates. Then those circular crystal oceans appeared again, making me realize that I was meant in this world, and if I was weak enough to give up, Jace would hate me for it, so I stared at Alec. Just stared. Only focussing on him, though that took more energy than I expected.<br>I felt each swaying step tearing through the place where the demon bit me, and I suddenly found myself laying on a bed in what I presumed was the infirmary at the Institute. Alec was leaning over me, mouthing words I couldn't hear, and I felt air on my stomach, mixed with I terribly icy feeling as Alec prodded me with a stele. Wait, aren't steles supposed to burn when drawing runes?  
>I didn't have the chance to answer my own question when I saw that angelic face filled with worry and horror. I think I asked him why an angel like himself would be sad, after all, isn't heaven a happy place, but my eyes slipped closed and my world went dark as I fell out of consciousness.<p>

"Olivia, please, you have to wake up. I can't live with myself if you don't open your eyes. Please, anything. Twitch a finger, wake up. I know it hurts. And Magnus is almost here to help, but you have to open your eyes...," a smooth voice pulled me out of the timeless abyss.  
>I cracked my eyes open to see Jace standing in Alec's place as everyone else was pacing andor running there hands through their hair and over their faces. I tried to sit up, but a scream escaped my lips, and I could do nothing about it. The agony hit me like a ton of burning bricks, the right side of my abdomen felt like it was on fire. A few seconds passed, and my screaming ceased, everyone staring at me like they wanted to run over and tend to me, but a warning glacé from Jace held them off. "Everyone" consisted of Isabelle, Alec, Maryse, and Simon, who were strewn about the infirmary.  
>I ignored everyone and glanced down at the injured area on me. Half of my stomach was torn up in a crescent shape, the blood welling out at an alarming rate was coating the misplaced flaps of flesh, and any skin there was gone. The edges of the wound were turning grayish black. The last thing I noticed (and I didn't really care about this at the moment) was that my shirt had been cut open down the front, leaving it dangling open with my jacket on my arms, and my breasts exposed.<br>My breathing was short and heavy as I looked at Jace who was already staring at me, and I almost imagined tears brimming in his golden eyes.  
>Have I mentioned he's my fiancé? No? Okay, well now I have.<br>"What happened?" He asked, gripping my hand.  
>I coughed out, trying to speak, and some blood came up. I spoke around it anyway, "Valentine. He sent demons. I was unprepared. Fought most of them off. Last one got me. Don't know what kind. Ask Alec. He found me. Killed the last one." I was trying my best not to show any sign of pain as I was talking, but it was proving difficult.<br>His eyes flared with anger and hatred. He stood up without saying a word and flew out of the room. Before I could call him back, Magnus walked in, not paying any attention to anyone until he got to me and asked, "Alec, would you come here? Tell me what happened."  
>As Alec explained, Magnus put his fingers to my stomach, and I flinched and bit back a scream until the blue sparks shooting out of his hands left a numbing feeling wherever they landed. My eyelids started to droop, and the second after I felt Isabelle's hand on mine and heard her say, "Sleep. We'll still be here when you wake up," I fell asleep.<br>*_Jace POV_*  
>I ran into the weapons room and loaded myself down with all sorts of seraph blades, knives, and a sword. I was going after Valentine. Hen he saw me, he'd wish he'd never even thought of attacking Olivia.<p> 


End file.
